polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rojava conflict
Cold War |conc = Syrian Civil War |next = WW3?|conflict = Rojava conflict.|partof = Syrian Civil War |image = Siege of Kobanî.png Rojava-Conflict.png |caption = The Rojava Conflict|date = 19 July 2012|place = Northern Syriaball|causes = Suppressing of the Kurds' Government and Culture.|status = Ongoing|result = TBA|territory = Afrinball being captured, along with North Raqqa, and a part of Deir-ez-Zorball.}} Introduction & Background Ah, the Rojava conflict. The inspiring event that helped Kurds unite in favor of a Libertarian socialist federal semi-direct democracy. Let's set the scene shall we? The repression of the Kurds has been going on ever since the creation of the French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball via the Sykes-Picot Agreement. Syriaball didn't recognize the existence of the Kurds, because of It's authoritarianism. Many Kurds have been abused, stripped of their rights and citizenship, suppressed their culture and language, and even when the government helped one time, there was still discrimination of the Kurds. In 2004, the Kurds fought with Syrians in the 2004 Qamishil riots over a picture of Saddam Hussein massacring Kurds in the Al-Anfad Campaign. This resulted in tensions, then protests, then waving the Kurdish flag, demanding rights, and you can see where this leads too. 30-100 Kurds were killed, with Syrians firing into the crowd, killing people, with 6 Kurds, including 3 children. Protesters burned the local Ba'ath's office, along with over 1000 Kurds fleeing into Iraqball with panic, setting up a refugee camp. The riots had been supressed yet again, but minor clashes between Syrians and Kurds followed the years. One day, everything changed. The Syrians were rebelling, and protests were happening. Ever since the Syrian Civil War, Syriaball, fell into anarchy, thus given the chance to rise up. The Rise of Rojava along with the Conflict. Arab Spring and Syrian Civil War. The Tunisian Revolution started on December 17, 2010, which sparked an echo for uprisings. The Arab Spring soon spread to Syriaball. In tensions going up, some raged, one Kurdish person set himself on fire. The Kurdish activitists inspired, made a day of rage, which people barely attended. Tensions lead to Violence, and oh boy it leads to Syrian Civil War. Protests continued, and Kurdish people went on strike. On March 12, 2011, it was Kurdish Martyrs Day, major protests happened, as people took to the streets, needing independence. Throughout March and April 2011, the Kurdish protests were slowly rising. The Syrians knew the government should be called in at this time. The Syrians said that they would promise the Kurds they would give citizenship, but until that time had been stripped of legal status. By the summer of 2011, the Kurdish protests were really high, so the Syrians had no choice but to do legal crackdowns, arresting Kurdish people. The Kurdish people needed territory for freedom, but first it had to create Its own government first. However Republic of Syriaball did it first. In August, opposition groups formed the Syrian National Council in hopes of a democratic altermative of the Assad}} Government. At first, internal conflicts plagued the beginning. By the fall of 2011, the popular uprising escalated into an armed conflict: Civil War. The insurrection spread throughout Central and Southern [[Syriaball. Kurdish Parties negotiate The Kurdish people were inspired for these events. So they called the 12 Kurdish Parties in. This was called the National Movement of Kurdish Parties in Syria. So basically, they boycotted a Syrian Opposition Summit, stating that "any such meeting held in Turkey can be only a detriment to the Kurds in Syriaball, because Turkeyball is against the aspirations of the Kurds". Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars before WWII Category:Wars involving Syriaball Category:Wars involving Kurdistanball Category:Investment